Dori
Dori was a Dwarf of Durin's Folk, who along with his brothers Nori and Ori travelled with Bilbo Baggins as a member of Thorin and Company in The Quest of Erebor to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the Dragon Smaug. Dori had a flute that he played in Bilbo's home before leaving on their journey. He was said to like food as much as Bilbo or any hobbit, and was described by the narrative as "a decent fellow, despite his grumbling." Dori was the strongest of the company of Dwarves. He usually wore a purple-hooded cloak when traveling abroad. Biography Before The Quest of Erebor, Dori lived in Thorin's home in the northern Blue Mountains with his two brothers. In TA 2941, Dori and his two brothers became part of Thorin and Company befriending Bilbo Baggins and travel with him in search of Smaug's treasure caverns in the Lonely Mountain. It fell to Dori to carry Bilbo in the tunnels of the Misty Mountains during the escape from the Goblins, but Dori dropped Bilbo and the other Dwarves blamed him for "losing their burglar." Later, during their escape from the Wargs and Orcs, Bilbo grabbed Dori's legs as they were swooped away by the Great Eagles of their eyrie in the Misty Mountains. Dori fought in and survived the Battle of the Five Armies and returned to the Lonely Mountain realm where he established himself and grew rich.The Hobbit He survived up until the time of the Council of Elrond and the War of the Ring.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter I: "Many Meetings". Portrayal in Adaptations Peter Jackson's The Hobbit In ''The Hobbit'' Film Trilogy by Peter Jackson, Dori is played by Mark Hadlow. The studio has given this description of the character in the trilogy: "A distant relative of Thorin Oakenshield, Dori is the eldest amongst his brothers Ori and Nori. He is the strongest in The Company of Dwarves, and spends much of his time watching out for Ori, making sure he hasn’t caught a chill or gotten himself killed by Wargs or Goblins. Eternally pessimistic, with a natural tendency to expect the worst, Dori is nonetheless quite prepared to risk life and limb in order to get the job done." In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: A Visual Companion, writer Jude Fisher describes Dori as fancying himself as something of a sophisticate, with a liking for good wine, beautiful jewelry, and fine clothes; the rest of the company see him as a dandy, as shown by the way he braids his beard into a silver case. Yet he is still one of the most formidable fighters in the company with both his Dwarven sword and flail. After being caught by the wood elves in The Desolation of Smaug, Dori and the rest of the company are stripped of their weapons and he later receives a human longsword from the Laketown armory. In The Desolation of Smaug, as the Company entered Beorn's house, Dori tells Ori to stay away from the door, and then says: "It's not natural. None of it." This is the exact same quote as Samwise Gamgee said to Frodo Baggins after climbing down their Elvish rope in the beginning of the film adaptation of The Two Towers. Rankin/Bass In Rankin/Bass' adaptation of The Hobbit, Dori is voiced by John Stephenson. (The Hobbit (Animated, 1977)) Radio In The Hobbit (1968 radio series), Dori is voiced by Alexander John. Video games In 2003 video game, The Hobbit, Dori was shown as having a long brown beard without mustache. In The Lord of the Rings Online, Dori was a non-playable character first met in the Blue Mountains. Sometime before the War of the Ring, he was one of the Dwarves who participated in Dwalin's expedition to the Dourhands' lands, south of Thorin's Halls. Two years later, he was overseeing a mining business in North Downs when he got caught up and had to be rescued. In Lego, The Hobbit he is in the Fall of Erebor level as a young Dwarf, to make the level playable by 2 players. Voice Dubbing actors Translations around the World Gallery Doriinpeterjacksonsthehobbit.jpg|Dori as he appears in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit H-1-0240-nori-dori.jpg|Dori (right) as he appears in the animated movie dorisword.jpg|Close up of Dori's Sword dorifigure.jpg|Figurine of Dori manufactured by Games Workshop 07_dori-copy.jpeg|Dori and his tea Dori, Nori, Ori Action Poster.jpeg|Ori, Dori and Nori Picture-15.jpeg|Dori at Bag End nori-dori-ori-the-dwarfs-the-hobbit-movie-cardboard-stand-up.jpeg|Nori, Dori and Ori Dori2.JPG|Dori as portrayed in The Lord of the Rings Online. Dori.jpg|LEGO Dori DoriPoster.jpeg References de:Dori es:Dori fr:Dori he:דורי it:Dori pl:Dori ru:Дори sk:Dori Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters